


Cold Shower

by EnchantressofAsgard



Series: Fassy Love [2]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh but darling” he let out a dark chuckle “that was nothing”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I will edit it tomorrow :)

She found herself once again in an airport collecting her small blue suitcase before making her way out to hail a cab. It was late at night really close to midnight and she knew that Michael was ought to be asleep by now since he was filming all day.

Four months ago she had went with him after he asked her and it would be right to say it was the best four months in her life. Despite him working almost all day they still found time to spend with each other and she couldn’t ask for anything else. At least seeing him once day for a few –some times less- hours was better than not seeing him at all.

Two weeks ago she had to go back home to take care of some business but now she was making her way back to him. She couldn’t wait to see him again, yes she had waited longer but now having him close to her every day made the parting even harder, and it didn’t matter now because she was less than five minutes away she thought as the cab came to a stop.

She paid the cab driver and took her suitcase walking towards the entrance of the building their apartment was located in. The lobby was empty when she entered and she moved quickly to the elevator pressing the button for the 10th floor.

Once there she took her keys out of her purse and opened the door noticing how silent the apartment was. She left the suitcase next to the front door before locking it and she turned just in time for a body to collide with hers pushing her to the wall.

His hands were on her face and his lips on hers before she had time to react in any sort of way. Her hands rested on his chest as his lips massaged hers and after a minute he pulled back.

“Shit…you scared me” she let out a breath looking up at the eyes of her boyfriend “I thought you were asleep”

“Sorry” he smiled “I was waiting for you, I missed you” he saw his eyes moving hungrily up and down her body “All of you”

His hands move to her hips and he started kissing her neck hearing a breathy moan leaving her lips.

“Michael” she pushed him back “I’m tired”

He pulled back looking into her eyes and nodded understanding how she felt right now because he had the same feeling when he was traveling. The feeling when you want to sleep for two days straight without doing anything at all.

“Plus I think you can handle it…you have waited longer” she said leaving her purse on the kitchen counter and opening the fridge in order to find something to eat

“Yeah but you know all the other times I kind of got used to my own hand” he said with a playful smile on his lips

She shook her head laughing then took something out of her purse leaving it for him to see what it was.

“I say you had fun while I was gone” she winked and he moved to see the magazine she had left next to her purse showing him partying with the rest of the cast a few unknown girls around him

“Is that what this is about?” he asked pointing to the magazine “You know I’ll never cheat on you”

“I know” she replied after taking a zip from the bottle of water she had in her hands “Doesn’t mean I don’t like to tease you though” she whispered into his ear pashing him to go to the bathroom

She heard him laying down on the bed as she took a shower chuckling to herself as she thought about how she was going to tease him later. Truth was that she really wasn’t mad at him but boy did she enjoy teasing him especially when he was like that.

She got out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself and started to get ready. She made sure the door was open so he could get a pretty good glimpse at her getting dressed.

He tried to avert his gaze from her naked form or else he wasn’t going to be able to control himself. He watched her as she dropped the towel and wore a tank top along with a pair of panties and that was it.

Alex turned off the lights and made herself comfortable to bed next to Michael who turned to look at her with a hungry look on his face.

“What?”

“Nothing…” he shook his head “Comfy in there?”

“Actually no” she moved resting her head on his chest and one on her hands on his stomach

“How was your trip?” he asked try to focus his thoughts in something else than taking her right now

“Good, tiring but everything is settled now” her hand started moving up and down on his stomach playing with the waist band of his sweat pants

“Good that’s good” his arm was around her shoulders and he squeezed her shoulder once her hand touched his clothed length.

“Everything okay baby?” her lips were next to his ear and she bit his earlobe before leaving small kisses down his neck

“Its fine” he shuddered a breath

“You sure?” her hand moved underneath his boxers wrapping around his now hard cock

“I thought…fuck” he hissed as her hand started moving up and down “I thought you were tired”

“You know what?” he hand suddenly stopped moving “I kind of am” she removed her hand and he looked at her like she was crazy “good night baby” she gave him a peck on the lips a wicked look on her face

“Fucking hell” he got up from the bed moving towards the bathroom

“Where are you going?” you could hear the laughter in her voice

“To have a cold shower” he closed the door

“Have fun honey”

She fell asleep long before Michael joined her back into bed she felt bad for doing this to him but a little teasing never hurt anyone.

The next morning she woke up feeling some kind of warmth spreading through her body. She opened her eyes noticing that his side was empty a moan escaping her mouth once she felt someone licking her slit knowing exactly who that was.

“Michael” she moaned her hands moving under the sheet tagging at his hair

“Yes…” he moved up towards her face leaving his finger to tease her clit one slipping in and out of her as slowly as possible

“What are you? Oh…” she couldn’t finish as he added a second finger his lips pressing to hers

“I don’t know. What am I doing?” he pressed his lips to her jaw

“I thought you’ll be gone by now” she tried to put the thoughts in order

“Actually” he looked at the clock resting on the bed side table “You’re right…I’m late” with that he removed his fingers getting up from the bed to get ready and this time it was Alex who looked at him like he was crazy

“What?”

“Have a good morning honey” he winked and she couldn’t help but laugh at him

“Jerk” she huffed walking past him to go to the bathroom

“Where are you going?”

“To have a cold shower” she poked her head through the bathroom door

“I think we’re even now” he said once she was in the shower and he went in to check his hair

“You wish” he heard her say “Just wait ‘till you come home tonight”

“Can’t wait” he got out and a few minutes later she heard the front door opening and closing

~

It was close to 9 o’clock at night when Michael opened the door to the apartment. Looking around he noticed the faint smell of food so he made his way to the kitchen only to see Alex bend over the oven pulling something out and placing it on top of the kitchen counter.

Her brown hair was falling down her back in their natural straight form, she was wearing a tight black dress along with a pair of high heels and her lips were painted red he noticed once she turned around.

“Hey baby” she walked to him and kissed his cheek “I made dinner”

“I can see that” he nodded finding it hard to form any words right now

“Well sit” she pointed at the table

He sat down and she served them the food her taking the sit next to him giving him a flirtatious smile before she started eating.

They made small talk during dinner and she made sure to rub her foot against his under the table causing him to clear his throat and adjust himself on the chair a few times.

“Are you ready for dessert?” she asked cleaning up the table his eyes never leaving her

“Defines of what you mean by dessert.” his voice was husky and deep making her body shudder at the sound

“I was thinking…me” she said bluntly standing close to him as he was still sat on the chair

His hands grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him and she sat on his lap straddling him. He looked over her body taking her in before placing one of his hands on her back finding the zipper and slowly pulling it down letting the dress fall free from her shoulders.

She got up for a minute to remove the dress from her body but leaving her shoes on knowing how much he liked that. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his moved to her butt and squeezed his head leaning closer to claim her lips.

“All you ever done since yesterday night is to tease me” he whispered into her ear his left hand burying into her soft hair tugging her head back to expose her neck “maybe I should tease you too” he sucked on the spot on her neck he knew would drive her crazy

“You did this morning” she gasped as he bit down on her neck his tongue licking the spot to soothe the pain.

“Oh but darling” he let out a dark chuckle “that was nothing”

He unhooked her bra letting it fall to the ground and he began leaving kisses from her neck while slowly moving down. He reached the valley of her breasts and he looked up at her sending her a wicked grin and picked her up laying her body on top of the kitchen table.

He took each one of her legs kissing her soft flesh until he reached the hem of her panties and then he would do it all over again seeing how she moaned and look at him expectantly.

He then left her legs moving his lips to kiss the area of the waist band of her underwear. His hands were on her hips as his lips left small kisses on the area agonizingly moving up her stomach his tongue darting out now and then to lick her flesh leaving her wanting more.

His hands move to remove her panties which she eagerly kicked off once their reached the end of her legs and he placed his lips on her in a fiery kiss tagging at her bottom lips before his tongue entered her mouth a satisfied groan coming from his throat.

She wrapped her legs around his hips her hands tangled into his hair as their lips moved together. She couldn’t wait anymore she wanted to have him right now especially when his fingers touched her clit she was really sure that she couldn’t wait any longer.

“You’re so wet” he bit her earlobe “all for me” his husky voice sent shivers down her spine

“Yes” she moaned as he moved his fingers in a circular motion “yes Michael…please”

“Please what?” he moved to capture one of her nipples between his lips hearing her moan at his actions

“Shit!” she exclaimed forgetting what she wanted to say

“I can’t hear you baby” he said moving his lips to pay the same attention to her other breast

“Fuck me” was the only thing she said

He didn’t waste any time before he removed his t-shirt and lowered his jeans and boxers revealing his hard length.

She had already put her body in a sitting position so she was not laying on top of the kitchen table when he grasped her hips pulling her body closer and burying his cock inside of her.

He was moving hard and fast knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to last long his head thrown back in pleasure. His nails her digging into her thighs as were hers on his back but he enjoyed that feeling of pain.

Her legs wrapped themselves higher up his thighs her heels digging into his jean covered legs. Her lips were on his neck kissing and biting trying to muffle her moans that couldn’t stop leaving her lips.

Their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin was the only thing that could be heard in the apartment and the table rocked back and forth from the force of their moves.

“Michael oh!” she moaned next to his ear “I’m not gonna last long”

“Fuck! Me neither”

His moves started getting even faster if that were possible and their lips touched moving together in a haste as they were both really close to their release.

It wasn’t long before they both came with Alex screaming his name and hers leaving his mouth with a groan. He didn’t give her time to relax before he kicked of his jeans picked her up and walked to the bedroom throwing her on top of the bed and started crawling on top of her.

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
